


'til death do us part

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, for jaybirddraws, voltron summer exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: It’s about right now that Lance regrets saying yes.—klance.





	'til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> written for jaybirddraws on tumblr for the voltron summer exchange 2017. hope you enjoy!
> 
> prompt: eating ice cream

Lance has never been more offended in his life.

Not any more than he is now, looking down at an ice cream cone with the plainest whitest most vanilla scoop on top — only some spare chocolate sprinkles to decorate the pitiful top.

Lance only realizes that he’s been staring at the cone for more than long enough when a melted drip of the dessert rolled over Keith’s index finger, pooling into the crevice between his fingers and threatening to spill over onto his middle finger.

“I thought we were _best friends_ , Keith,” Lance says softly. “Like good ole pals.”

From the confused look in his dark eyes, it seems Keith still hasn’t figured out the source of Lance’s disappointment.

And maybe it’s that fact that disappoints Lance even more.

“I got you ice cream,” Keith reminds him, with a little wave of the ice cream cone, as if re-offering the dessert to Lance again. “Don’t you love ice cream?”

Lance folds his arms across his chest. “Well, yes,” he concedes, nodding his head and shuffling his stance a little bit. He looks down and sighs, before finally meeting Keith’s eyes again. “But not vanilla.”

Keith wrinkles his nose. “What’s wrong with vanilla? I even got the frozen yogurt since you’re trying to be healthy and all now.”

“Frozen yogurt,” Lance quotes. And as if to make very clear, he repeats, “ _Frozen yogurt_.”

“Yeah, I mean, you even said yourself during the ten-year Voltron reunion that you needed to reel in the sugar,” Keith defends. “Something about how reaching your late-20s was making the weight catch up to you.”

Meanwhile, the frozen yogurt drips over his middle finger.

Lance nods, recognizing Keith’s logic, but then tilts his hand flat and palm side up to state what is so obvious to him. “I mean when I say I want ice cream when it’s ninety degrees and ninety percent humidity in Miami after a full four hours on the beach and _we’re on a vacation_ , I think I definitely mean the most instantaneous gratification of my needs rather than a well-intended conscious foresight for my health.”

“Well, okay, instant gratification — are you eating this or not?” he asks again. “I thought you wanted this.” He looks at the drooping frozen cone tip. “I even got chocolate sprinkles. I know you like those.”

“We piloted mega space lions, defeated an alien overlord, saved the universe together, _and_ even got over our differences and became best of friends forever, and you _still_ don’t know that when I say I want ice cream, I don’t want vanilla-flavored frozen yogurt,” Lance exclaims, throwing his hands up into the air. “I can’t believe it.”

“With sprinkles!” Keith reminds him in a sputter. “With _chocolate sprinkles!_ ”

And in regards to the slow steady drip of the melting frozen yogurt? It’s trailed over Keith’s middle finger and is creeping over the gold ring over Keith’s fourth finger.

Lance sees how far he’s let the not-so-frozen yogurt melt down Keith’s hand and raises his eyes to look at Keith’s face.

Keith is devastated. He has the most pitiful expression on his face — a full-blown almost puppy dog eyes, the shadow of the mid-afternoon sun against his scruffy bangs contrasting everything to the right of his nose, how he weakly holds the rejected cold dessert in his still-extended hand in almost the same way he weakly holds his rejected attempt to please Lance.

Of course — and predictably — it’s at this point when Lance decides that he can’t take looking at Keith’s dejected face any longer.

“Oh, you know I’m only giving you a hard time,” Lance confesses, reaching forward for the frozen yogurt and chocolate sprinkle-covered cone. “Just joking around.”

“…oh,” Keith says, veering his eyes down to the ground with some embarrassment.

Lance can see the small goofy grin that Keith hides behind the slope of his chin, though, and the sight of it makes Lance warm in the chest.

Lance looks down at the cone and then gives it a hearty slurp. “It’s a little more tangy than I’d like,” he says, smacking his lips a bit before licking up the sprinkle that caught at the corner of his mouth. He shrugs nonchalantly. “Yeah, I’ll settle for this,” he says, after another bite.

Keith picks his head up, the smile stretching wider over his lips. His eyes light up when he sees the already-half consumed frozen yogurt.

Lance rolls his eyes, raising his hand to remind Keith of the matching gold band on his ring finger. “I mean, I’ve already settled for worse.”

“’Til death do us part?” Keith teases, with the slightest smirk of his mouth.

“Not if you keep getting me vanilla frozen yogurt,” Lance replies.

But this time, even Keith can tell that’s a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i suppose i was bound to write klance at some point


End file.
